Nick Diaz vs. Takanori Gomi
The fight was Nick Diaz's Pride debut and only fight with the promotion. Diaz won the fight via gogoplata submission after breaking his orbital during the bout. After the fight, Diaz tested positive for marijuana and the fight result was changed to a no-contest. The Fight The first round began. Gomi shot and got a single. He had the back. Diaz stood trying a kimura. He dropped back down and Gomi nearly countered to an armbar, he was on top in guard and defended an armbar. Diaz closed the guard. Gomi landed a right hand. He stood. He kicked the leg. Gomi came back down to side control. He stood. He came down with another right to guard. Diaz kept him in guard this time. The referee moved them away from the ropes. Four minutes. Gomi missed a pair of lefts. Three thirty-five. Diaz got his hips up working for something. Gomi landed a left hand. Three fifteen. Gomi stood and the ref stood Diaz up. Gomi landed a right hook to the body. He ate a right hand. Three minutes. Gomi dropped Diaz with a right hook. He followed into guard. He passed to side control and he had the back. Two thirty-five. He landed rights and lefts in under. Diaz worked for a kimura and tried to turn to an armbar. He closed guard there. Two fifteen. Gomi stood and kicked the leg. Gomi stood and the ref tood Diaz up. Two minutes. Diaz landed a right hand. Gomi landed a right hook to the body and another. Diaz landed a few jabs. They clinched. Gomi kneed the leg and broke with a right hook. One thirty-five. Diaz landed a jab and a right hand and a few more jabs. A pair of right hooks. A left hook. They clinched. One fifteen. Diaz broke with a rgiht hook. Diaz landed a right hand. Gomi's mouth was wide open. Diaz landed a pair of jabs. He held his hands out with one minute. Gomi missed a wild right hook. Diaz had his hands up. Diaz landed a left hook and ate a left hook himself and a right hook. Thirty-five. Diaz landed a soft high kick. Gomi landed a right hook. Diaz landed a pair of uppercuts. Fifteen as they clinched again. They broke. Diaz landed a jab and a right hand. Gomi missed a wild right and ate some jabs and a left hook. The first round ended. Gomi was exhausted there. Diaz had his hands out. Diaz was bleeding bad over and under his left eye however and no wonder. The second round began. Diaz landed an uppercut. Diaz landed a elft hook and another. Diaz missed a high kick. Diaz landed a right and an uppercut and ate a right hook to the body. The crowd chanted 'Diaz'. Gomi landed a right hook. They clinched. Diaz worked for a double. He had the standing back. The referee broke them up to check the cut. The crowd booed. He was cut under his right eye as well now. They continued. Diaz missed a high kick. Diaz landed a pair of jabs. Three fifty. Gomi landed a straight left. Three thirty-five as Diaz landed a right. He ate a right hook to the body. Gomi got a single to guard. Diaz had an omoplata and then a gogoplata. Three fifteen as Gomi tapped. It was over.